Net
:This article is about nets in the standard continuity. For nets in other continuities, see Nets (disambiguation). A net is a grid-like device for blocking the passage of certain items. There are different types of nets, including cargo nets, fishing nets, and butterfly nets, or in sporting goals in games such as soccer, basketball, and ice hockey. A net also separates opponents in various net sports such as volleyball and tennis. They're also used at the circus as a safety precaution in trapeze acts. Above all this, its primary usage is by Mystery Inc. in capturing the fake monster they're after, and to find out who is really underneath the mask. History ''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' Season one Robopup used a net to capture Scooby-Doo under Mr. Gordon's orders, but he escaped by jumping through it. : , season 1, episode 12. Season two The Ghost of Buster McMuttMauler dognapped Scooby's parents with his net and caught the Doo family collar that the gang used as bait.APNSD: , season 2, episode 1. Season three The real Buster McMuttMauler attempted to catch Scooby with his dogcatcher net, he succeeded until a boulder from heavy objects used to crush Scooby crushed him instead allowing Scooby to escape. (Catcher on the Sly) ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Season one Shaggy, Velma Dinkley and Scooby attempted to stop a hypnotized Daphne Blake on a unicycle with a net, but when she rode into it, Shaggy and Scooby was flung away. ( ) ''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo ''(first series) Scrappy-Doo set up a Scrappy-trap for the alien at the cabin entrance, only to catch the gang instead. (Strange Encounters of a Scooby Kind) ''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (second series) Season one Scrappy chased after Globby, trying to get back a coin he stole, leading him to the witch's hut, where the witch caught him in a net. (Swamp Witch) Season two While in Ireland, Scrappy caught Pat O'Wiley in a net and let him out when he agreed to hand over his pot of gold. (Scooby's Luck of the Irish) ''Scrappy & Yabba-Doo'' Yabba-Doo and Deputy Dusty disguised themselves as ladies as part of a plan to trap train robbers with nets, but caught themselves instead. (Runaway Scrappy) After a plan to rescue Dusty failed, Flint caught Scrappy in a net when the pup lunged for him. At the river pirates' hideout, Yabba and Scrappy fired onions at the pirates who uses a blanket to send them back, the dogs do the same with a net, but the female pirate shoots a watermelon at them which was too heavy to bounce back and the dogs got trapped. (Up a Crazy River) ''What's New, Scooby-Doo? Season one When the Faceless Phantom attempted to sabotage a film on top of a train scene, the gang trapped him in a net, but he broke free forcing them to flee. (Lights! Camera! Mayhem!) Season two Velma had a net as part of a plan to catch a vampire, but missed her chance when Shaggy and Scooby bumped into her while chasing a bat they believed to be Fred. ( ) ''Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur Fred Jones, Daphne and Tex's gang flooded a van controlling two Phantosaurs and after bursting they trapped Babbit and Deitch in a net. ''Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright'' Fred trapped the Phantom when he cornered Shaggy and Scooby, but disappeared in smoke. They discovered the net had been cut, while Velma realized that Fred slept with a net. ''Scooby-Doo! and the Beach Beastie'' Fred became so obsessed with nets that he set up several net traps along the walkway to his front door and kept so much inside. To get him away from nets, the gang took him to Daphne's uncle Sandy's Grand Sandy Resort only to find nets everywhere making Fred in great conflict with his net obsession. While running away from a sea monster, the gang's left with no choice, but to use a net, inspiring Fred to make one out of film from video tapes, which he used to catch it. ''Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown'' Insert details here. ''Scooby-Doo! & Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' Insert details here. Appearances * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo ** 112. ** 201. ** 302. ** 402(a). * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! ** 110. * ''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo'' (first series) ** 103. Strange Encounters of a Scooby Kind * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (second series) ** 203©. Scooby's Luck of the Irish ** 206(b). Swamp Witch ** 306(a). Cable Car Caper * Scrappy & Yabba-Doo ** 104. ** 112. * What's New, Scooby-Doo? ** 112. Lights! Camera! Mayhem! ** 205. * DTV16. * DTV20. * DTVSF6. * DTV26. * DTV27. References External links * , the free encyclopedia }} Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo season 1 objects Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo season 2 objects Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo season 3 objects Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo season 4 objects Category:Scooby-Doo! & Batman: The Brave and the Bold objects Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Beach Beastie objects Category:Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur objects Category:Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown objects Category:Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright objects Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 1 objects Category:Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (first series) objects Category:Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (second series) season 2 objects Category:Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (second series) season 3 objects Category:Scrappy & Yabba-Doo objects Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 1 objects Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 2 objects